


satUrn rings

by sleepyempress



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, F/F, Illustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyempress/pseuds/sleepyempress





	satUrn rings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariasaurio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariasaurio/gifts).



I want to be your saturn rings  
And go round and round you  
(Round and round you)  
I want to be your saturn rings  
And go round and round you  
(Round and round you)  
Take me out in your galaxy  
Metallic hydrogen fantasy  
[Let's escape to a distant solar system](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pOfp73ScA0A)


End file.
